overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Disfigure/ Sugar and Spice and All That's Nice
The source is from the author's twitter homepage separated by multiple tweets. There are currently 71 parts in total. The source can be found here and was compiled by anonymous. By the way, this isn't my translation and I won't post any japanese raw compilations, but the translated ones done by those people who did it. Furthermore, this is an alternate scenario taking place if Ainz were to leave the Great Tomb of Nazarick aside and went outside instead to watch the firework event happened. Sitting on the throne, embarrassed and somewhat satisfied, Momonga looked around the room and noticed that Sebastian and the maids were standing motionless. Even though they were together in the same place, it still felt a little desolate. —I think there was a command like this. Momonga remembered a command he never used in the past. He held out his hand and slowly moved it down. "Kneel." Albedo, Sebastian and the Pleiades genuflected simultaneously. Everything is set. Momonga raised his left hand to look at the holographic clock. 23:55:48 Just in time for the last moments. Probably a GM had already begun broadcasting and shooting fireworks outside. But sitting inside here reminiscing, completely isolated from the outside world, Momonga had no way of knowing. Momonga leaned back on the throne and slowly looked up at the ceiling. Considering how this was the legendary base that had destroyed the great expedition force in the past, Momonga thought that maybe there were some players who might try to invade Nazarick on the final day. He was waiting. To accept the last challenge as the guild master. Although he had sent emails to his old companions, almost none of them showed up. He was waiting. To welcome his companions one last time as the guild master. Now we are a relic of the past... Momonga thought inside his heart. The guild was now an empty shell, but he still had a great time in the long run. ''Warning: I've copied this straight from Volume 1, Chapter 1 - Part 2. The content is exactly the same until this part. I would only summarize the what I can understand from the machine translator since I can't fully read Japanese. I hold no responsibility for any discrepancy or misunderstanding that would arise after reading this. And sorry for lack of detail, this is the limit of my ability. ''(Yet again, it isn't me who wrote this warning, but the person who translated it did.) Moving his eyes, Momonga counted the large flags hanging from the ceiling. A total of forty-one flags present. The quantity is the same as the number of their guild members, each with their own signature. Momonga moved his finger on each flags and recounted each of their name. However, it stopped somewhere in the middle. Momonga suddenly remembered a certain plan. His plan to have a "flashy end". He had forgotten about it since his mind were stuffed with thoughts like "nobody left the guild", "everyone, granted, had prioritized the real world" and "it was the natural thing to do but I still felt lonely". Momonga rose from his throne. There's no longer time. Momonga activated the of Ainz Ooal Gown which was fitted on his right hand's ring finger. Momonga irritatedly scrolled through the list of teleport destinations. "There it is!", said Momonga with a joyful expression. He immediately pressed the highlighted text and instantly vanished. He appeared in front of the Great Tomb of Nazarick's first floor. This is the nearest area to the surface that the ring can teleport to. "Hurry up!", Momonga exclaimed as he hasten himself. He looked at the wristwatch fitted on his left arm. 23:58:03 Then he saw the lights and noise as they seeped through the air. Like a salary worker running down the stairs at full power, Momonga activated Fly. He flew across the marsh that extended outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Flying was unexpectedly difficult because you need the console to operate. In the fog were silhouettes of the monsters residing the swamp. However, since it's the last day of Yggdrasil, active monsters are deactivated and it cannot attack as long as you don't attack it first. When Momonga arrived at a strange island surrounded by "cyclindrical barrels", he took out something rod-like one visible button. "Let's go!", he shouted as he slammed the button. At that moment, bullets of lights launched out all at once to the sky. Those were cheaply made fireworks. They were set to launch in large quantities (5000 rounds) at the same time. Since they were tightly packed together, they looked a white pillar of light as they flew upwards in the sky. He was going to watch it together with members who came. However, no one did. While watching the fireworks, a huge explosion occurred in the sky. It's not fireworks anymore. It was like the Super-tier magic, Downfall. A white flash of light enveloped Momonga's sight. "Oh..." Momonga thought that ending the game in such fashion wasn't such a bad idea. Reality came after few seconds but this moment was fun for the person named Suzuki Satoru. "..........What is this?", Momonga muttered. He did know what to think of it. What came into his vision, instead of the swamp, was a city of ruins. "What?" Momonga checked the watched on his left arm. 0:03:45 0:03:46 0:03:47 ...... "What?", Momonga repeated as he tried to confirm his vicinity. Thick dark clouds had covered the sky but it was clearly the night. The houses surrounding him were in shambles. "Server shutdown is postponed?" Although myriad of possibilities crossed his mind, the most probable reason would be the game has postponed its server shutdown. If so, the GM would have announced something. However, the console did not show up when he tried to open it. He also tried to call other functions but to no avail. Momonga was still flying when the incident happened. Without the console, he has no other means to operate the fly and get down to the ground. While imagining and feeling he's going down, Momonga slowly drifted to the ground. Momonga checked his self. His skeleton hands felt real. His skeleton body felt real. He can also fly by just thinking. It was too strange. As he started to panic, he remembered Punitto Moe's words. Thanks to his wise words, Momonga managed to calm down and focus on the situation at hand. He noticed that he was surrounded by ruined houses. Upon seeing this, he realized that he was standing on an open wide area and his location can be easily spied through the gaps of the houses. After some moments, he concluded that there was no player around to PK him, but under such bizarre circumstances, it's better to move covertly until the mystery is solved. Thus Momonga decided to cast Invisibility to hide himself. (Note: not sure, the romanized text is "Kanzen Fuka Chi Ka") It's an upgraded version of the spell Invisibility. Now that he's hidden, he tried to test one of his passive abilities which can detect Undeads. "Tsu!" Momonga quickly ran behind a wall of the nearest ruined house. His passive skill caught the presence of an Undead. Various thoughts flashed through Momonga's mind like using teleportation and flight to escape when things went south. While thinking of such possibilities, Momonga noticed that the wrecked house was made of timberwoods, not concrete. "Am I still...in Yggdrasil?", Momonga questioned himself. Moving on, he decided to use the spell Viewing to survey the area. He just prayed that no one with counter-surveillance magic would appear. After some slight confusion on how the spell worked, it finally captured the appearance of the Undead. He deeply sighed after seeing it was a low-level zombie. He also wanted to cancel his remote viewing and invisibility since maintaining them cost MP. Ignoring the low-level undead, Momonga decided to gather information and began to investigate the ruined city. While he was thinking of the history of this city and happened to reach such state, he found another presence of an Undead. He soon realized that it wasn't a zombie because of its intellectual behavior. Momonga described it as a petite figure wearing a hooded cloak. Momonga, after deciding to talk to the figure, landed in front of it. Because it was suddent and cause of its erratic behavior, the petite figure bumped against Momonga. She had a golden hair spilling under her hood. Momonga greeted her with good evening but she only replied with the sound of her breathing. Momonga explained he wanted to ask some questions but she, with a crimson eyes, only stared to Momonga. He asked again the same question and the girl slightly nodded in return. Momonga gave out his real name - Suzuki Satoru and asked the girl about her name. The girl answered with hoarse voice which he could not understand. "What is thy name?", Momonga asked again. The girl answered a little clearer but he thought her rumblings was either her name or it was that of a different language. The girl shook her head to deny it wasn't the case. When Momonga asked where are her parents, the girl's gazed went down and shook her head as if saying they were already gone. While Momonga was pondering, the girl kept repeating the same pronounciations until he finally understood what she was telling him. "Keeno Fasris Inberun" Category:Blog posts